infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowhunter (IUCU)
"The Black Shadow is the one who ruins everything, and I'm going to make sure he nevers hurts another living soul again" ''- Shadowhunter'' Cole Maynard was an unstable individual from Dark City with a desire for revenge on the superhero Black Shadow and his alter-ego Jack Calvin, blaming him for all the damage caused to the city. Maynard adopted the identity of the Shadowhunter and started targeting Black Shadow and his friends and was practically unstoppable until Jack revealed his identity to Cole, and Cole is killed as Black Shadow flew the bomb away from the city, with Cole both unable and refusing to save himself. Shadowhunter is portrayed by Sam Worthington. Biography Early Life Cole was born in Dark City to unknown parents, but through his childhood was very difficult, and had a tendency to attack other children and adults, putting one in hospital. However, after his parents put him in a psychiatric ward to try and stabilize him, and Cole is seemingly cured. Meeting Jack Calvin At one point he went to Hartford City to study Medicine. At one point, he met Jack Calvin and Hope Lewne, and fell in love with Hope, becoming friendly rivals with Jack. After the three meet Nathan Thorne and Timothy Colby, and the five all hang out together. When Jack and Hope get together, Cole starts to show his unstable side yet again, and shows jealousy towards their relationship. Cole later has several violent fits and engages in fights with other people, culminating in an argument between Jack and Cole, in which the former and Hope broke up. Cole would later grow bitter towards Jack and distanced himself from them, leaving University as a result. At some point Cole would later re-encounter Hope and claimed to be cured, and he had a quiet relationship with Hope, only for them to break up after Cole became unstable yet again. Cole later went off the grid, and no one knew what happened to him. Revenge on the Black Shadow Witnessing the Black Shadow in Action Cole is buying groceries when he sees Black Shadow fighting Master Akuza and Swordsmaster, and he watches as the Calvin Inc. building falls, causing him to worry for Jack's safety. However, he later discovers that Jack was safe elsewhere, but he started to grow distrustful of Black Shadow. Cole becomes obsessed with Black Shadow, and watches all of his fights, including his battle with Silverwing and Mr Grey, and he observes him fighting alongside his new team as they take on Trabaxas. After seeing Black Shadow fight, Cole determines that Black Shadow is dangerous and that he needs to be stopped, and he starts training himself, bettering himself to take on Black Shadow, as well as Jack, who he also believes deserves to die. Arrival in Dark City Upon arrival in Dark City, Cole murders a homeless person who tries to ask him for money, and attacks and murders an arms dealer for his tech. Cole later uses the tech to build himself a new suit, and adopts the Identity of Shadowhunter to take on his foe. Shadowhunter watches from afar as Black Shadow and Blackbird take on an assassin named Deadeye, and Shadowhunter observes as Black Shadow beats Deadeye after Blackbird is injured, knowing how he can take on his enemy. First Impressions Shadowhunter makes his presence known as he decides to attack Jack at his firm. Shadowhunter throws a smoke bomb through the entrance of his firm and attacks him, and sets off a contained blast that severely injures Jack's assistant Anna Stott. Cole later decides to keep his eye on Jack after the latter survives his attack, and follows him as Jack heads to the police station. Shadowhunter sets his eyes on Captain William Yates and chooses to punish Jack further, setting up a sniper rifle and murdering Yates in cold blood. Shadowhunter then contacts Jack to ask him to find the Black Shadow, as he is the one he wants. Shadowhunter is chased down by Black Shadow until he stops at a rooftop. He reveals his identity to the Black Shadow and they struggle. Shadowhunter easily defeats the Black Shadow in combat and leaves him nearly dead, and he informs him that he will not kill him until he has destroyed everything he has worked towards, and promptly leaves Black Shadow on his own. Breakout Knowing that Black Shadow has a team behind him and learning that his old friends Nathan Thorne and Timothy Colby have arrived in the city, Cole visits Hope Lewne and threatens her into not saying anything before coming up with his next plan. Cole dresses up as a guard and heads to the prison Head is being held in. He meticulously plans an escape route and meets with Head, promising him revenge, although he does not allow revenge on Black Shadow due to the fact he wants to be the one to kill him. Shadowhunter kills a guard that detects him and he breaks Head out, handing him his old equipment as the two begin a crime spree. End of Life After Deadeye kills Detective Leo Franklin to upset Jack and Black Shadow further, Deadeye suggests that they call Black Shadow out, although Cole states that Black Shadow will want to come after him instead. He tells Deadeye that they are going to carry out his previous mission, and they ambush Sandra Collins in her home, taking her to the Denizen Corporation after Cole finishes a bomb he has secretly been making. After seeing Black Shadow calling him out, Shadowhunter and Deadeye position themselves atop the Denizen Building and wait for Black Shadow to arrive. He notifies Hope of this, knowing that she will betray him. When Black Shadow arrives, Shadowhunter unveils his small army, revealing that he has hired mercenaries to take on Black Shadow's team so that he can fight Black Shadow himself. Shadowhunter unveils his bomb after he engages in a fight with Black Shadow, and Black Shadow learns that Shadowhunter intends to die along with him. Shadowhunter easily defeats Black Shadow in combat, citing that he has no physical limitations as he has trained with the best fighters to kill Black Shadow. Black Shadow removes his mask to reveal that he is Jack, surprising Shadowhunter, who decides to make things neutral by taking off his own mask after Jack reveals he knows Shadowhunter's identity. When Jack asks why Cole is out for revenge, the latter responds that Jack destroys everything he touches and that people die because of him, and that it drove him off the edge and made him kill innocent people as well. He cites that he plans to exterminate both Jack and himself as they are stains on the world. Jack tries to reason with Cole and make him stand down, but Cole refuses and activates the bomb, citing that it cannot be turned off. Jack puts his mask back on and grabs the bomb, but Cole latches onto it as Black Shadow starts to fly off. Cole becomes stuck to the bomb as he flies it closer to the city, and Black Shadow offers to save Cole, who refuses his help as Black Shadow reluctantly lets go. Cole is then killed as the bomb explodes, but the city is left safe. A small and intimate funeral is then held for Cole despite his actions. Personality Powers & Abilities Relationships Allies * Charlie Head/Deadeye Enemies * Jack's Team ** Jack Calvin/Black Shadow- friend turned enemy ** Amy Baker/Blackbird ** Lyall Mason ** Nathan Thorne/Red Raven- friend turned enemy ** Timothy Colby- friend turned enemy * Hope Lewne- girlfriend turned betrayer * Captain William Yates- victim Appearances * Black Shadow: Shadowhunt Notes Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Lead Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Dark City Characters Category:Dark City Residents Category:IUCU Category:IUCU Characters Category:Humans Category:Black Shadow 3 Characters Category:Black Shadow Enemies